


This is the best day ever

by The_dark_phoenix



Category: Columbine - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: A lot of Hurt, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Columbine, Gen, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, School Shootings, and no comfort at all, columbine inspired, just a hint of Frerard, no real relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dark_phoenix/pseuds/The_dark_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But when you're troubled and hurt what you got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not OK (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering what could came after the iconic "I just wanna...".  
> I'm kind of sorry for what came out of my brain afterwards, please don't spam me with hate comments because of true crime relations.
> 
> new parts of the story will be posted every few days  
> enjoy ♥

“You like D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini and croquet. You can't swim, you can't dance and you don't know karate. Face it, you're never gonna make it.”, Ray told him, sitting on the steps outside in the schoolyard.  
“I don't wanna make it, I just wanna...

…I just wanna make it all stop… sometimes.” he answered, more certain than he felt.  
“How do mean? ” inquired his friend. “Well”, he cleared his throat, "if you need to know, I’d love to... to just kill them. All these fuckers.”  
“That’s a joke, right?”  
Gerard hesitated.“…yeah, sure.”  
They never talked about this again.


	2. It isn't that much fun

Franks parents where out.

Gerard sat on Franks bed massaging his ankle.  
This morning in school some cowards of the gym club had chosen him in the corridor.  
Fortunately only that.  
They had done far worse things on other days.

But because Gerard was a little chubby and not very fit he had stumbled quite soon during the run and landed on the dirty floor of the hallway.  
His foot hurt and at first he was afraid he couldn’t get up on his own, while everyone around laughed at the nearly-every-day victim.  
He started to panic.  
He knew most of them did not hate him personally, they didn’t even knew him for God’s sake, but it was the fear of becoming like him that made them laugh.  
The fear of becoming a victim. 

The only one who didn’t laugh was Mikey.  
He seemed to be terribly ashamed.  
His brother couldn’t tell if it was because of him or the ‘jokes’ of his doubtable, so called friends from the gym.  
Gerard knew they only accepted Mikey because he was slim and sporty and one of the best football players of the school (even though he hated violence). 

And while Mikey turned around and ran, an other hand was there to help him standing up.  
Frank put his arm around the taller boys waist and walked him away from the crowd that had emerged around him. It was a lot easier to ignore the laughter and the insults when he had Frank at his side.  
Frank took him home to the house, where he lived with his parents.

The TV in franks room was turned on and some comic series was running but neither of them cared.  
Frank sat on a chair in front of his desk, Gerard fell back into the sheets with a deep sight.

“Fuck, I hate this school, I hate these people, everyone of them.” He groaned,  
“Why are they doing this Frank, I don’t understand. Why me? I don’t want this anymore-” 

Frank laid down on the bed and brought his face next to his best friend’s face, who looked at him with tired hazel eyes.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them.”  
“Its ok, Frankie, it’s not your fold. The fucking you up, too.”  
“Yeah, but it neither is yours. And I see how they hurt you. Inside and out. And I hate to see you on the floor and I just want to make them stop. forever.”  
“You think we could make them?”  
“We have done this long enough, don’t you think? We have played the victims for them for years. I want them to stop and I want them to pay.” Frank sat up.  
“You’re right.” Gerard pushed himself up carefully to not hurt his foot again. ”We have to get rid of them. We need to... We’ll kill them!"

Frank didn’t answer, he looked at hi friend with an expression that he couldn’t read.  
“That was wrong, wasn’t it? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it... I... it was just a joke.” He stood up, suddenly afraid to have said something bad. “Fucking Christ, Frankie, say something. Don’t stare at me like this!” 

Frank blinked. “You’re right...probably.”  
“Yeah?” Gerard was baffled “So we’re gonna’ ...”  
Frank blinked again and looked up into his friends face, "we’re gonna shoot up the school.”


	3. I’ll end my days with you in a hail of bullets

One afternoon a few weeks later Gerard stood in front of Franks house whit the school's floor plans in hand.   
“We have to plan where to go” he claimed and Frank nodded. 

“So it’s really gonna happen.” Frank told himself, scratching the back of his head.   
“You’re afraid?” his friend asked making himself comfortable in the bed next to the map.   
Frank sat down on the floor beside him, “Actually yes.”   
Gerard nodded, “me too, man. But you still wanna do it though, right?”   
“Absolutely.” It was more like a reflex than a thoughtful answer but when he thought about it, it was true.   
He wanted to do it, even though it made him afraid of himself.   
“So, how we gonna do it? Just marching in trough the front door and shooting everyone we see?”

Gerard stared at him in disbelieve, then he shook his head and explained:  
“If we would do that they would have the school evacuated and us captured before we could shoot like three people. If we want to kill a lot of them, what I think we do, we have to wait till they all get together on themselves.”   
“The lunchbreak?”   
“Yup, even most of the the teachers are in the cafeteria during lunch, we can just walk in and... and....”   
“kill them.” finished Frank. 

Silence. 

"But what if we just triggered the fire alarm and then waited in the hallway to shoot them?”   
“The fire alarm automatically calls the police and fire fighters.” The other boy lifted his shoulder length black hair to ease the summer heat in his neck, “I thought about it at first, but the police would be there much faster than when someone sets of an emergency call.”   
Frank understood, they needed every second they could get before...  
“Gee?”   
“Hmmm?”   
“We won’t get out of this alive, will we?”   
They looked at each other, two fuck ups with a fucked up plan. “No, man.”   
Frank noded. 

“You know why they call us fags in school?” Frank whispered, lying face down on Gerard's bed.  
“They think we are boyfriends.” Gerard dropped down next to him.  
“True”, Frank grinned at Gerard in a way that made him uncomfortable.   
“And? What about it?”   
“I.. I wish they were right.”   
Gerard didn’t respond, he just turned his face away.   
“You heard me, Gee?”, He sounded insecure now but he continued “I want to be your boyfriend. I love you, Gerard.” 

An other pause. 

“Could you please answer me?”  
Frank got on his hands and knees to look in Gerard's face. He backed away when he saw his friend was crying.   
“What? What’s wrong, Gee? No. Please don’t cry.”   
“I, I’m sorry.” Gerard answered between sobs.   
“I like you. Much. You are the most important person in the world to me. You are more important than mom. More than Mikey.”   
He rushed, “but it’s like… I… I can’t really love anyone, like really love them. Like in the movies.”   
He went silent. 

Frank stood up and looked at his best friend who now lay curled up in a ball on his bed crying.   
He took a deep breath before he said:  
“Gee Way, the best friend I could have ever wished for, are you willing to shoot up this bloody high school with me and die in it by my side?”  
“Yes”, he whispered quite at first, then becoming louder.   
“Yes I do Frankie, by your side and no one elses.”   
He got on his feet and took Franks hands, who gave him a soft kiss on the fore head, holding him tight.   
They slept together in his bed that night, curled up in a ball.

 

It was a lot easier to get a gun in this part of New Jersey than any of them had thought. 

Frank knew people who again knew other people who had no problem with buying guns and ammunition for some underage boys who claimed to need them for shooting thin cans in the woods.


	4. Time to do it now and  do it loud

When Frank parked his car in the schools parking lot, Gerard was typing something into his phone Frank couldn’t see. 

“Watcha doing there, man?”  
“Nothing ” he opened the camera function and held the phone up to Frank.  
“Say bye, Frankie.” The shorter boy's face became serious.  
“Bye everyone. I’m sorry ‘bout what will happen next but now it’s too late. Don’t be sad. I love you Mum. Love you Dad.”  
Gerard turned the camera towards himself “Same here, don’t feel bad for me. I’m gonna be okay. Love you all, especially you Mikey. Stay save and Carry on.” 

They decided to leave everything in the car for the police or whoever else to find it.  
Then they walked into the building. 

“Half an hour till lunch break, we’ve got far too much time.” Gerard was sweating and changed the black sports bag they used to carry their guns from one hand to another.  
“It’s all the time we’ve got left, don’t forget that.”  
Gerard stopped and stared at him.  
“You’re right”, he whispered, “we’re gonna die...” his face went even whiter than normal, he started to shake and stumbled backwards against the wall just to slide down to the floor.  
Frank sat down next to him and placed a hand on Gerard's shoulder to comfort him. 

Gerard fell around his neck and Frank hugged him tight, the feeling of his friend in his arms was all he had left in the world.  
And all he wanted.  
There where steps somewhere near them, but neither of them cared.  
The steps approached, then stopped, “faggs!” shouted the kid that belonged to the steps and ran away laughing.  
Gerard shivered and Frank hugged him even tighter. 

“Come on, Gee, I think our time is almost up.” Frank gave him a soft kiss on the hair.  
Gerard nodded softly and then looked him in the eye with a kind of recklessness that made Frank shudder.  
“Shouldn’t we be sorry or something?” he asked.  
“We? No. This is revenge, Frankie, they have bullied us for years.  
Now they have to pay for it. We’re make them pay.  
We’re gonna be heroes, we’re gonna be gods, you know? Deciding who lives and who dies.”  
His friend was right, Frank knew it, he felt the power raising in his body, felt how fear turned into something strong, anger maybe, or wrath.

He nodded. “Ok. Let’s go.”


	5. In the middle of a gunfight

The school bell rang.  
Kids came out of classroom doors, walked down the corridor, ran towards the cafeteria. 

Gerard stood in the middle of them all, his eyes dark as he watched students get into the cafeteria.  
People bumped into him, shoved him aside, they did not see him, his glaze, not the black backpack on his shoulder. 

To Frank he looked gorgeous.  
A black angel of the apocalypse who would now get his revenge, finally after all he had to get through this would be his time.  
One time in his live he would be better than them.  
He would be their master. 

God. 

The cafeteria doors closed.  
Gerard watched with sad eyes while Frank took the guns he had brought out of his bag.  
A sewn off shot gun, a semiautomatic hand gun and a small pistol he stuck into his belt.  
Gerard himself carried an other shot gun along with a riffle and some knifes.

They were ready.  
A last reassuring look before Gerard pushed the cafeteria doors open with both hands.  
Stepping in, grabbing the riffle and opening fire.  
He knew Frank was following him, his hand gun ready, aiming at everything that tried to get away.

It was like a rush-  
People screaming - he didn’t know whether in fear or pain.  
the banging of their guns  
the smell of blood and burned flash  
they feared him and it felt so glorious.  
He saw Frank next to him, shooting like a mad man.

“Fuck you!”, Gerard screamed.”Fuck you all! I hate you! Ahhhhhh!”

His screams faded, he broke down between dead bodies.

The cafeteria was empty now.  
Frank stood next to him, he had stopped shooting and was breathing heavily.  
“You ok?”, he asked softly.  
Gerard nodded. 

Sirens.

“Let’s get going”

They stepped out in the corridor and Gerard automatically turned to the right.  
“Where are we going?” asked Frank.  
“Library.”

Gerard shoot a girl in the back when she tried to run away from them.  
Frank shivered.  
Was this really what he wanted? Stepping over the body of the girl Gee just killed?  
His mind shrugged back from the idea but his heart was pounding with adrenaline and it screamed at him to keep going.

“I’m afraid, Gee. I don’t think I want to kill these people.”  
Gerard stopped and turned to him.  
“Frankie, no.” He looked so sad and angsty.  
His eyes so big and round and brown, like puppy’s eyes.  
"Don’t you remember? Think about it, Frankie. They bullied us for years. For so many years school was HELL for me, for US. Being afraid to go to school in the morning, being afraid to even get up.”  
He grabbed Franks shoulders.  
“I hate them. I have hated them for years and I was so fucking afraid. Always. Even now I am. They have tortured me and you too, you know how it feels. This is our chance to put things right, our only chance to make them afraid of US.  
They will come and they will get us. But, Frankie, they will never get me alive.”


	6. The aftermath is secondary

A police officer in front of a TV camera.   
Students in the background hugging each other, happy to be alive, parents crying for their children who did not made it out.   
8 Students and 2 teachers killed,   
the shooters committed suicide when special police forces had stormed the building. 

They were students at the school, senior year, described as loners, out casts.   
They had been bullied.

The CCTV cameras showed the world a black and greenish picture of the two boys.   
Entering the cafeteria and instantly opening fire.   
Walking alongside a corridor, killing, stopping, talking, walking on. 

The last tape showed the library, it was empty on first sight but looking at it carefully one could find little movement beyond tables.   
Pupils that were - had been - hiding there.

Mrs. Iero watched with tears in her eyes how her son and his best friend entered the library.   
They walked around, looked beyond the tables, shot the students they found there.

The mothers of the two boys had to turn away, not able to watch what their children had done to their classmates.   
And what they did to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for torturing you for so long. This is the last part. Please let me know about your thoughts, positive and negative. 
> 
> I hope you are not too sad now,   
> love Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> I'm neither glorifying violence nor murder.  
> This piece is completely fictional even though it is inspired by the school shooting at Columbine Highschool on May, 20th 1999.  
> My love and respect goes out to all 15 victims and their families.


End file.
